


so put all of your anger on

by allthefadinglights



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Formula 2 RPF, Motorsport RPF
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mick gets a little mean, Porn with Feelings, but Callum's fine with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:36:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28752282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthefadinglights/pseuds/allthefadinglights
Summary: “I think I might be in love with you,” Mick says later, when he’s holding Callum close and his brain works again. Neither of them bothered to get dressed, craving the physical intimacy.“You think?” Callum says. “You’ve been eyeing me for months, you’ve just never acted on it because your good boy image stops you from doing anything improper.”“Oh, shut up,” Mick mumbles. “I just hadn’t realised."
Relationships: Callum Ilott/Mick Schumacher
Comments: 3
Kudos: 99





	so put all of your anger on

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in one afternoon because it just wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it. As usual, explicit content and some yelling because Mick is angry and frustrated and Callum's a deadpan idiot.

Mick has been having a really terrible day. He doesn’t say that often, doesn’t like to complain about things when he doesn’t have much to complain about, but some days it just gets to him. He knew when he signed that the Haas car was awful, hard to drive, technical problems everywhere, but it’s surprisingly disheartening to finish at the back of the field every race. It reminds him of his 2019 season with Prema, when everything troubled him and aside from the one sprint race victory, he didn’t have anything else going for him. Retirements every other week and barely any points. He’d been outdone by most of the other rookies. It feels like that year all over again.

He’s so annoyed and frustrated after the race that it takes every bit of media training he’s had to hide it. No one seems to pick up on it, some journalists even compliment him on his ability to be positive and upbeat. Mick nearly loses it there and then, wants to scream that he’s tired and the car sucks and it’s immensely frustrating to be a consistent backmarker who gets lapped at least once every race. That the paddock murmuring about him and if he’s even talented at all is getting to him. He’s pretty sure not even his dad could drag this piece of scrap metal to a decent result. Instead, he smiles politely and blabbers something about the team being nice and patient, and learning curves. He gets no chance to be alone until he gets back to his hotel, having ignored all the texts he’s received, even the ones from his family. 

Mick really wants to punch a wall or scream into a pillow until he feels better, but that’d be frowned upon or someone’s gonna hear him, so instead, he puts on headphones and plays some old school rock music too loud. It doesn’t completely quiet his mind, but it helps a bit. It’s easy to fall into the routine of doing a simple workout in his room, no equipment, just the burning of his muscles and lungs until he no longer feels like he might destroy something. 

He nearly jumps out of his skin when he looks up and sees Callum leaning against his door. “What the fuck?” he says, too loud, can’t hear his own voice over the music pounding on his ear drums. The sudden silence when he pauses the music and takes off his headphones is disorienting. 

“I knocked,” Callum says calmly. “And you left it slightly open. I just wanted to check if you weren’t being mugged in your room.”

“Clearly, I’m fine. You can fuck off now,” Mick says, surprising himself with the amount of annoyance he lets seep through. He’s always been able to show a bit more of himself with Callum, knows he won’t be judged and he won’t go running his mouth at the media. Callum doesn’t seem impressed, merely raises an eyebrow. 

“No, I don’t think I’ll fuck off. Something’s bothering you,” he says. His calm demeanour is getting on Mick’s nerves. Callum doesn’t have to drive a piece of garbage on wheels every week. He doesn’t have to keep repeating that he’s learning and the team is helping him so well and he’s really grateful to them. He doesn’t have to repeat to himself every day that this is only temporary and he’ll get his chance eventually to be in a race winning car, see that top step again. 

“You have no idea what it’s like,” Mick says, voice low and there’s a certain amount of venom laced in his words. “You just get to sit in the Ferrari garage and smile when there’s a camera on you. No one’s wondering if you’re even talented because you can’t make your car do magic tricks to get podiums every other week. No one’s questioning if you even deserve your last name. You haven’t been dragged through the media since you were fifteen. You didn’t have to do karting under your mother’s maiden name to escape the media pressure for a bit longer.” It’s like every single frustration comes out at once, and he’s aiming every sentence at Callum like it’s a loaded weapon. He realises in the back of his mind that this is going to cost him a friendship he holds dear, but he’s too far into his stream of word vomit and anger to care. Everything he’s thought about the past years, everything he’s had to swallow for the sake of appearances, it finds a way out through his voice. None of it has anything to do with Callum, he knows Callum isn’t to blame for anything at all that’s been plaguing him, but he’s _here_ and he’s an easy target. No one else is here. It’s just Callum.

“Are you done?” Callum asks. “Or would you like to shout at me some more?” Mick braces himself for the inevitable counter attack. Surely Callum has a lot of grievances with him he’s been dying to express. “Clearly, that workout hasn’t done you any good or you wouldn’t be shouting at me. So get it out of your system. Go on. Just get everything out in the open right now.” 

Mick has to admit, he’s getting confused. “I just did.” Was his shouting not enough for Callum? Could he dig himself an even deeper hole?

Callum steps closer to him, finally moving away from the door he’d been leaning against with a passive expression on his face. “I meant _get it out of your system_.” He’s so close to Mick now he can count the few freckles on Callum’s nose. There’s a heavy silence as Mick tries to process what Callum is attempting to tell him. “Oh, for fuck’s sake. You’re so dense.” Callum reaches out, brushes a strand of hair off Mick’s sweaty forehead. Mick notices his eyes are a lot darker than their usual pale green.

And then it clicks. He pulls Callum in by his neck, teeth and noses clashing as he kisses him messily, barely gives Callum the space to breathe. It gets hot and heavy fast, but it feels right. It feels like this is exactly what Mick needs right now, to get out of his own head for a while, to let Callum distract him in the best possible way. He’s got one hand up Callum’s Ferrari shirt, distantly infuriated that Callum gets to wear it while he’s stuck in Haas gear, but he’s too preoccupied running his hand down Callum’s chest, exploring the lines of his muscles and feeling his chest rumble when he rubs the pad of his thumb over a nipple. 

Mick has Callum naked on his bed within minutes, taking a second to realise what they’re about to do. He can’t allow himself to think about it for too long, because he’ll start doubting things and he’ll put a stop to it before they get to do anything, and that’s the opposite of what he wants. Callum tilts his head, impatient, moves back to the edge of the bed to undo Mick’s jeans. “We can stop at any time if you change your mind,” he reminds Mick, pulling his jeans down and squeezing Mick’s cock through his boxers. 

“I don’t want to stop,” Mick says, and he’s happy to hear his voice doesn’t sound hesitant. “I want this, I want you. I want to fuck you until I forget why I was so angry.”

Callum grins at him, pulls his boxers down and swallows him down in one movement. He reduces Mick to a moaning mess in minutes, using his mouth and tongue to work him until Mick pulls him off by his hair. “There’s lube and condoms in my jeans pockets,” Callum pants, voice sounding rough, and it has Mick’s stomach doing flips. 

He wastes no time getting Callum ready, has him moaning as he works up from one to two fingers and by the time he gets a third in, Callum’s getting impatient. “I’m good, just get on with it,” Callum moans. He strokes Mick a couple times, spreads his legs a bit wider. It takes every ounce of willpower Mick has to stop himself from coming as soon as he pushes into Callum’s tight heat. Callum wraps his legs around Mick’s waist, gently urging him to start moving. Mick sets a fast rhythm, fucking Callum hard and fast and enjoying the way Callum is gasping for breath, stroking himself fast to match the pace Mick has set. 

Neither of them last long, Callum coming first with a shout of Mick’s name and Mick follows him over the edge. They’re quiet as they come down, catching their breath as Mick holds Callum close, feeling that every piece of anger has left him now.

“Do you just always walk around with lube and condoms in your pockets? Or did you bring it purely for this reason?” Mick manages to say eventually. He can feel Callum shaking against him as he laughs. “That’s very presumptuous of you.”

“It worked, didn’t it. I could see in the paddock and during the interviews that you were about to lose it. I think I was the only one to spot it, but I figured that either my plan would work or you’d just end up punching me. Either way, no harm done in bringing it.” Callum shrugs, no shame to be found. 

Mick pinches him in retaliation. “I can’t believe you came to my room not knowing whether I’d punch you or fuck you and you took the gamble anyway. For the record, I wouldn’t punch you.”

Callum laughs quietly, runs his hand down Mick’s chest, presses kisses to every part of his skin he can reach. “Think you can go again?” he asks, stroking Mick’s softening cock slowly. Mick groans, both relishing in the overstimulation and wanting to move away from the torturously slow pace Callum’s fingers have set. His eyes are fixated on Callum’s face, taking in every detail and the fact that he looks wrecked, the knowledge that he’s responsible for that is doing interesting things to him. “Is that a yes?” Callum whispers, teasing undertone to his voice. 

“Maybe if you make a more convincing case,” Mick says, locking eyes with Callum and daring him to take it a step further. And Callum’s never been one to back down from a challenge. He takes a few minutes to tease Mick, coaxes him back to full hardness by alternating between stroking him and sucking him off. He pulls off when he deems Mick sufficiently ready, kisses him deep and filthy while he rolls on another condom before sinking down on him. It’s just as good as the first time, maybe even better, because he gets to have his hands on Callum’s ass and hold him close while Callum rides him slowly. It’s nothing like the frantic, messy, hard and fast sex they had earlier, but it’s somehow exactly what Mick had been craving. It’s intimate, and when he comes it’s with Callum’s name on his lips and every fibre of his being shouting _Callum Callum Callum_ at him. Callum comes untouched, buries his face in the crook of Mick’s neck as he whispers Mick’s name and Mick wishes he could hear those sounds more often. 

“I think I might be in love with you,” Mick says later, when he’s holding Callum close and his brain works again. Neither of them bothered to get dressed, craving the physical intimacy.

“You think?” Callum says. “You’ve been eyeing me for months, you’ve just never acted on it because your good boy image stops you from doing anything improper.”

“Oh, shut up,” Mick mumbles. “I just hadn’t realised. And in case you missed it, the way I yelled at you earlier isn’t exactly what I’d call great behaviour. And I’m sorry about it. I shouldn’t have taken out my frustration on you.”

Callum turns over in his arms and studies him for a second. “I’ll be happy to listen whenever you’re angry or frustrated about something, because you’ve been bottling it up for a long time. As long as you talk to me like a civilised person.” He kisses Mick softly. “I’ve been in love with you for ages, I can’t believe you didn’t realise. Marcus has been making fun of me for it, especially when those pictures after the podium ceremony surfaced last year.”

Mick chuckles, remembers that day well. “You did look great in my clothes.”

“And I look even better out of them,” Callum says and Mick hums in agreement. “And I’m happy to let you take out your frustration by fucking me. Possibly the best sex I’ve ever had.”

“Possibly?” Mick says indignantly.

Callum leans over, bites gently at his earlobe. “I’m sure you have a lot more in store for me.”


End file.
